Sick in Bed
by MxVegetaOuji
Summary: Birthday two-shot for Veginger. Vegeta is sick and Goku has to take care of him
1. Chapter 1

**This is a birthday fic (two-shot) for Veginger, one of my favorite artists (totally my favorite artist). I recommend you check out her art whenever you get the chance, she's great.**

 **This is for you, bae.**

* * *

Goku woke to the sound of groaning from across the room. He sat up, peering over to his comrades bed.

Vegeta was on the floor, sitting against his bed with his arms around his stomach. He leaned his head back in pain, choking out grunts.

Goku shook his head, standing. He padded his socked feet across the hard floor over to his elder.

"You alright, Vegeta? You okay there?"

Vegeta looked up to Goku, glaring daggers, "I'm fine idiot. Get away from me," He stood by himself, propping himself up on his bed with an arm, the other still around his abdomen. Goku shrugged, slightly hurt. He had mostly gotten used to Vegeta's stinging insults, but, because he admired him so much, he had a little trouble taking them.

Goku walked over to the en-suite bathroom, deciding then to take his daily morning shower. He stripped, tossing a towel to where he could reach it from the shower.

Cleaning himself, Goku wondered on Vegeta's pain, wishing more than anything that he could help him. He shook his head after getting out, hair flying in wet strands around his face.

With a towel around his waist, he strolled back into the main room over to his little dresser, leaning over and pulling his daily clothes from various drawers. Facing away from Vegeta, he dressed, looking over his shoulder every once in a while, seeing Vegeta's gradual trip to the opposite side of his bed.

Goku made his way out the door, glancing one last time over to Vegeta, who was dressing.

He met Whis outside, ready to begin training for the day. The tall angel gave him a curious look as he approached, alone.

"Goku, where is Vegeta?" Whis passed his staff from one hand to the other.

"Oh," Goku scratched his neck, "He's gettin' ready, I think."

Whis nodded, peering past Goku to the small exit from the huge tree, "Ah, there he is... What's wrong with him?"

Goku whirled around, squinting to see his training partner doubled over, but steadily making his way over to the other two.

"I don't really know. It looked like he was hurtin' pretty bad when I woke up. D'ya think he's sick?" Goku looks back to his mentor, seeing puzzled eyes.

Whis strided gracefully over to Vegeta, closing the lengthy gap. Goku watched as the two had a short encounter. Vegeta visibly sighed as he turned around trudged back toward their quarters.

Whis sped back to Goku, even more concerned than before.

"Goku, it seems he's come down with something. I myself am unable to take care of him, so today your training will be that of a nurse."

Goku's brow furrowed, growing worried, "But, Whis, I've never even taken care of _myself._ Chichi always does that for me."

Whis smiled, slightly impatient, "Yes, Goku. I understand that. Don't you want to help Vegeta get better, though? The sooner he gets better, the sooner you have training partner again."

Goku looked to the ground, frowning. He felt the urge to go help Vegeta that instant. He considered Vegeta his best friend, and seeing him unable to train made him sad. He looked back to Whis, determined and steadfast.

"Alright. Let's do it."

Whis smiled small, turning on his heel and floating up to a low branch. Goku followed swiftly, watching as his mentor summoned a first aid kit out of the air.

"First things first," He said, opening the case, "This thing," He pulled out a long skinny rod, "Is to take Vegeta's temperature. I checked him with my hand before sending him to bed, but the number that will come up shouldn't go above one-hundred and twenty. See, look."

Whis grasped Goku's chin and pried his mouth open, gently putting the rod beneath his tongue.

"Do it like this. That's the only way to get the temperature correctly."

The stick beeped, and Whis pulled it out, inspected the number, and showed the small screen to Goku.

"Your temperature is one-hundred and fifteen. That's where it should be, alright?"

Goku nodded and tried to peer into the case, squinting at a small red bottle.

"What's that?" He pointed into the case, jabbing his finger at the bottle.

"Oh, that's the medicine. You'll give that to Vegeta."

Whis' long fingers pinched the top of the bottle, pulling it out delicately. All you have to do is pour some of it into the little vile in here," He nodded toward the container, "And have him drink it. It'll make him feel better in no time."

Putting the medicine back in it's case, Whis handed the whole thing to Goku, who took it quickly.

"Now, Goku, make sure you read that bottle before you give any to Vegeta. You want to make sure to give him the right amount."

With the box in his hands, Goku nodded with confidence.

"Good. I will prepare Vegeta some food for now. That'll be tomorrows lesson, given he doesn't recover. That's all for now. Ill call you down later for more."

Whis tapped his staff and disappeared, Goku left to decide what to do with himself.

Whis had ordered him to care for Vegeta. Goku would never go against his masters' orders.

Walking back up to their room, Goku wondered about how he would tell Vegeta that Whis had essentially assigned Goku to be his nurse for the time being.

Coming to the large door, he pushed it open gently. He peered around the corner to see Vegeta covered up, facing toward the wall. Goku stepped quietly over, deciding that Vegeta was asleep enough for him to take his temperature. Reaching his bed, Goku gently turned Vegeta toward him, exposing his flushed, tired face.

"Kakarot? What in the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, Vegeta, you're awake. Whis told me to take care of you. I was just gonna take your temperature."

Vegeta shook his head, tightening the blankets around himself, "There's no way that I'm letting you put anything in my mouth. Get away from me."

Goku shook his head, extending his arm to his partner further, "Just do it, it'll only take a second."

Vegeta backed his head away from Goku's hand, then snatched the device from it, putting in his own mouth without help.

"Make sure it's under your tongue, or else it wont be right."

Vegeta mumbled out a, "Shut up," Visibly adjusting the thermometer to the correct place.

The two made awkward eye contact until Vegeta blushed and looked away. A few seconds later, the stick beeped and Vegeta spat it out into Goku's hand.

Inspecting the tiny monitor, Goku placed a large hand over his forehead with a distraught look.

Vegeta felt concerned. He had not yet seen Goku with such a grave expression. He covered the bottom half of his face with his blanket.

Goku shook his head, "Hold on," And with two fingers to his forehead he disappeared.

Vegeta buried his head further into his comforter, rubbing it all over his face and kicking his legs. He looked around the room, watching for any sign of Goku's return. When he was certain that his partner would be gone for a few more minutes, he willed his body to move.

Trudging across the room again, he quickly opened on of Goku's dresser drawers, pulling out one of his wrinkled shirts and rubbing it on his face. Smelling the musky fabric always gave Vegeta comfort when Goku wasn't around to provide the scent first-hand.

But, sneaky, Vegeta shoved the drawer closed again and all but sprinted back to his bed, shoving the shirt between his mattress and the bed frame, to be taken out again in private.

Not much longer, Goku reappeared next to Vegeta, his face even more contorted with worry.

"Hey, c'mon, we gotta get you in the tub."

"Huh!? No way! Get away from me, idiot!"

Goku just shook his head and hooked his arms beneath Vegeta, carrying him bridal style into the bathroom.

"Unhand me!"

Goku sat Vegeta down on his bum on the hard tile floor, "Stop being difficult. Your temperature is way _way_ too high. You need to get in the bath so you don't _die,_ alright? Now is really not the time to be hard-headed."

Vegeta shook his head, his blush coming back, "Go away. I can bathe myself, thank you."

Goku started to leave the room, "You really can't. I wont be sure if you're safe. With how hot your body is, I cant be sure you won't pass out and drown. _Please_ just get in."

Vegeta sighed and turned, looking for a place to undress in privacy. Deciding on the shower curtain, he climbed into the tub, undressing as fast as he could.

Losing his footing on the slippery floor, Vegeta fell with his spandex half off his legs. He lied there, humiliated, as Goku rushed over and threw the curtain back.

Shy, Vegeta tried his best to cover his shame, but Goku was all business, and pulled the rest of Vegetas suit off, along with his thick socks.

Laying there naked, Vegeta's face reddened further. He watched his partner intensely, making sure he kept his eyes on his own business.

Goku only flicked his eyes over his body a few quick times while setting the temperature for the water. His slick, almost untraceable eye movement made Vegeta feel even more lewd.

Water gushed from the faucet of the tub, the liquid pleasantly cool to his skin. Vegeta soon relaxed, letting the bliss control him for a minute.

Goku disappeared from his side, coming back with a few small bottles. His expression had changed into a more relaxed one, but still serious.

"Turn," His curt order made Vegeta acquiesce quickly, his broad shoulders now facing the bigger man. Goku reached down with his big hands to cup some water and pour it over Vegeta's stiff hair.

It weakened and sagged slightly, only losing a bit of structure. Goku squeezed some of the gel into his hand, gently rubbing it into Vegeta's scalp. Goku felt calmed, having Vegeta under his hand. It was almost therapeutic.

It took everything Vegeta had not to purr out loud in response to the gentle tugging. He slowly sunk down further into the tub, not bothered at all anymore at his being exposed.

"Alright, turn around again," Goku placed a firm hand on Vegeta's shoulder, encouraging him to rotate again.

Vegeta responded immediately, coming face to face with the other man. He cupped more water in his hands, pouring it over his elder.

Vegeta waited nervously as Goku watched the bubbles fall between his pecs and down his stomach.

He suddenly felt bashful again, his shoulders hunching over to hide himself. More water was poured over his head, and soon he was sud-free, waiting for his next command.

Silent for a moment, Goku took some time to breathe. He rested his arms on the hard edge of the tub, and hung his head. Vegeta watched in concern, but soon Goku was back on with grooming his patient.

Goku poured some conditioner into his hand and smoothed it over Vegeta's head, running his fingers through the thick locks, untangling them.

Vegeta closed his eyes, but Goku watched his face intensely. His face never lost that slight edge, but he moved with such gentleness that Vegeta hardly noticed when he pulled his hands away to rinse him again.

Goku, once done showering Vegeta with sudsy water, gripped his shoulders and forced him to spin around. Water sloshed around and Vegeta swayed from side to side for a moment before finding his balance again. The front of Goku's shirt was stained with water.

A course texture came over his shoulders, along with the cool sensation of gel.

Goku moved the body wash all over Vegeta's back, scrubbing gently. He then moved to his front, reaching around his waist and over his shoulders for his chest and stomach.

Vegeta held his breath, waiting for a sensitive touch to come to his pelvic area, but it never came, and Goku poured water over his body once more.

Vegeta turned when he heard Goku walk away, but hesitated to stand when Goku showed him a fluffy towel.

"Well?"

Vegeta sighed and stood, nonchalantly hiding his private area as Goku rubbed the towel over his shoulders.

"I figure you're capable of drying yourself from here," Goku commented, draping the damp towel over Vegeta's shoulders.

Vegeta nodded silently, and Goku left for the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Vegeta ran the towel over himself quickly. With his energy slightly restored, he had no problem walking from the bathroom over to his dresser to find some clothes.

He decided to wear pajamas, as it seemed Whis wouldn't call for him until he felt better. He put his sweatpants on with no problem, holding himself up with one hand braced on his bed. But when it came time to put a shirt on, he had a hard time lifting his arms up far enough to get the shirt over his head. He found himself trapped in the fabric, clumsily looking for the hole to put his head.

Gentle hands came over him, twisting the shirt just right so that his head slid right out of it. His eyes met Goku's, who smiled gently in return.

"I hope you get better soon, 'Geeta. Trainin' just ain't the same without you."

Vegeta shook his head and sat down onto the bed, still struggling to get his arms situated.

Goku laced his arm though Vegeta's shirt, grabbing his hand and helping it through.

"Thanks," Vegeta kept his head down, ashamed at his lack of ability.

His stomach rumbled.

"Oh! Yeah, jeez. I'll be right back. Whis made us breakfast."

Gone.

Vegeta laid back onto his pillows, turning back and forth on his sides. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the dark blue of Goku's undershirt that he had snatched earlier. Looking around, Vegeta decided it was too risky to take it out right now, and shoved it further down into the crack of his bed frame, along with the several other pieces of clothing he's stolen over the past few weeks. He did keep looking back at it, though, until Goku popped back in with trays stacked in his arm.

He handed one tray to his sick comrade, who placed it in his lap. The scent of the hot soup hit Vegeta's nose, and he tipped the dish into his mouth, his eyes only peering open when Goku cleared his throat and gingerly handed him a spoon. Vegeta took it shyly, realizing his eagerness.

Instead of going to his own bed like usual, Goku sat at the end of Vegeta's, quietly eating his own food and glancing at Vegeta to make sure he didn't need any help.

Vegeta handled feeding himself quite well, except for a few times where his hand shook so badly that he had to stop for a minute and take control again. Goku offered his help quietly but Vegeta refused.

"You've helped me enough today, Kakarot. Leave me alone."

Goku nodded to himself and went to wash his bowl in the bathroom sink, leaving Vegeta to think by himself for a few minutes.

Goku thought about Vegeta's lack of fight today, and shoved it off as the fatigue from his illness. Of course Vegeta would never be nice to him, or tolerate him, unless he had to.

He glanced at the clock, it was getting to be almost noon. Goku hadn't noticed how long Vegeta's bath had taken.

Walking back out, Goku saw that Vegeta was back to laying on his side, his tray and dishes set to the side. A light snore came from the bed, the elder of the two fast asleep. Goku half smiled to himself, taking both of the sets of dishes and bringing them back to Whis.

When Goku was gone, Vegeta looked around the room, taking the shirt out from behind his bed.

He brought it up to his face, smelling deeply, appreciating that, along with the wash Goku had used on him earlier, his entire bed and body smelled of old books and saw dust. Everything smelled just like Goku.

Vegeta sighed, letting the scent of his beloved envelop him. He snuggled down into the fabric, his groin twitching ever-so slightly at a dirty thought that flashed through his mind. He shook it away, bringing his focus back onto the feel of the wrinkled fabric against his skin.

Goku popped back into the room very suddenly, Vegeta freezing and clutching the shirt to his chest. He refused to move until Goku left again.

"You're really weird, Vegeta," Goku whispered to himself. Out of squinting eyes Vegeta watched Goku as he knelt down to change into dry clothes, "I can't help you if you don't let me, and any other time you wouldn't. Why now? Why now of all times do I have to look at you and see someone helpless? It's disturbing," His voice raised slightly, Vegeta could hear him a little clearer.

"Why is it that _now_ you're... _cute?_ I can't do that to you, it wouldn't be right. Ugh, I hate this. Sleep well, best buddy. Feel better soon, please."

Goku left the room through the door this time, leaving Vegeta to think on the words he shouldn't have been able to hear.

Cute? Vegeta was not cute, by any definition of the word.

He had never seen Goku talk to himself like that. It seemed too intimate to be Goku.

Vegeta laid in bed, thinking over every word Goku had let out of his mouth. He would not be sleeping.

* * *

Goku took the knife from Whis' grip, holding it above the whole carrot in his left hand.

"Remember how I told you to hold it. You don't want to cut yourself. And don't push too hard. It's a carrot, not a cinder block."

Goku nodded, gently bringing the knife down onto the vegetable.

For the next six hours, Whis was going to teach Goku how to make all different kinds of food for Vegeta. Healthy things, things that will help him heal faster.

It was dark before Goku left to go to bed. He was ordered to stay with Vegeta all day the next day.

* * *

Vegeta was still not asleep. He had taken ten minute naps here and there, just enough to not be exhausted. Out of the corner of his eye, the bedroom door opened, revealing a very tired looking Goku.

He trudged over to his bed, and plopped down, not bothering to change before covering himself and quickly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2! Sorry it took so long! I've been at a literal loss for words recently and I can't apologize enough. I do plan on getting back to it though, so keep checking in.**

* * *

Vegeta stayed awake all night, watching for Goku's breath, listening to his light snores. Once in awhile Goku would get up to the sound of a quiet alarm, come over to Vegeta's bed and feel for his temperature. He would try his best to stay still, but then realize that it seemed unnatural.

But then again, suddenly breathing heavily would startle Goku, too. Vegeta just shook his head once Goku was asleep again and tried to relax.

He couldn't sleep, but hearing the snores from the other side of the room gave him a strange feeling of calm, and distracted him from the suffocating heat of the room around him. Of course Goku sated him in a way, but there was never a time that the happiness wasn't somehow paired with the giddy attitude of a young girl.

He was ashamed that he let his emotions get too far.

Soon, Goku was up and taking his temperature again; Vegeta still not breathing.

Goku sat on the edge of Vegeta's bed, something he didn't usually do, probably to lessen the risk of disturbing Vegeta. Goku ran a hand over Vegeta's forehead, and down his cheek. He sighed deeply, and Vegeta knew he was staring deep into his face.

"You're something, 'Geta, you really are," and he went back to his own bed. Vegeta let out a long, quiet breath. Goku was saying all these things about him when he thought he couldn't hear.

A bit unsettled, Vegeta willed himself to sleep, forcing his own energy down into a coma-like state.

* * *

"'Geta, wake up." Goku shook Vegeta's shoulder.

"Hmuh?" Part of Vegeta's pillow case stuck to his face with drool.

"'Geta, why do you have my clothes?"

Coming to his senses, Vegeta bolted upright, looking around in a panic, "What are you talking about?'

"Here," He handed Vegeta the crinkled shirt, "You had this when you were asleep. Why do you have it?"

"Uh," Vegeta looked around, trying to find an alibi. Defeated, he put his head in his hands.

Silence.

"You can keep it, if you want to. I do need my boxers though."

Vegeta's face heated against his palms, "Okay, thank you." He hunched his shoulders further, feeling as if his chest would cave in from embarrassment.

"Oh, look at you. You're so cute, here," Goku handed Vegeta his shirt and patted his messy hair, "I'm not upset. It is time to get up though, you need to take your bath."

Vegeta nodded to himself and put the shirt beside his pillow. In the bathroom Goku started the water, waiting for Vegeta to get up.

"Are you alive in there?" The youngest called out.

"Hardly." Vegeta swung his feet down from his bed, toes barely grazing the floor. He sighed, gathering the pride he knew he should have at all times. Peering into the bathroom, Vegeta watched the back of Goku's head, moving back and forth, pouring this and that into the running bath. Pulling his shirt over his head, Vegeta tossed it to the side while sitting on the edge of the tub.

"All these fancy soaps, Kakarot. You're treating me like the royalty I am."

Goku rolled his eyes, waving his hand around in the water to disperse the salts, "Oh, shush Prince, Whis gave me these, apparently they'll make you feel brand new.

"Ah, so even Whis respects my authority," He kicked his pants off and threw them over with his shirt, slipping smoothly into the steaming water. He leaned back, cracking his neck and groaning. Goku splashed him a bit.

"You must be getting better if you have the energy to be a prick."

"Oh, of course not. I'm desolate and diseased, can't you tell?" He turned and leaned into Goku's hands, "Now clean me, peasant."

"You're so mean," Goku tugged his hair playfully, earning himself a weak slap on the arm. "I'm takin' care of you, the least you could do is be grateful."

"Oh, shush. I'm sick. I can be mean if I want," He pushed his head harder into Goku's firm palms. "You're mean anyway, Vegeta. Literally all the time."

Vegeta paused, then relaxed again, "You don't mean that, do you?"

Goku thought to himself as he massaged the prince's scalp, "I mean, most of the time you act like you hate me," He dug a bit harder, "I guess it was all an act, though, seeing as you stole my clothes and kept them to hold while you sleep."

"Shut up, Kakarot." Vegeta crossed his arms loosely.

"See, this is what I mean, you're so defensive for no reason. I wish you would be a little softer."

"Now why would I want to be soft?"

Goku began rinsing Vegeta's hair, "Oh, I don't know, maybe to make some meaningful relationships with people that don't find being around you a chore. To maybe gain the trust of the people you've been living with for almost three decades. Oh, I've got an idea, maybe to be married to someone that doesn't hate you, someone you value for more than their ability to carry children. Ever think some form of communication with us is a little important? Ever think I might be important? Ever think I might want you to talk to me? To stop shutting me out? Or to even notice that I try?"

Goku went from almost yelling to shrinking down into a pained whisper, holding back all his anger and hurt that's gathered over the long time the two had known each other.

"Kaka-"

"And that's another thing. Of all the stupid villains that have come down to our little mud pile to kill me, you're the only one I ever let call me that. Why do you think that is?"

"Oh, well, uh-"

"Because it only sounded right coming out of your mouth. I only liked the name when I heard it in your voice. Hearing it from anyone else made me angry, cause that's the name you gave me."

"I didn't kn-"

"And that's why I refused to fight you for so goddamn long. Because every damn time you called me that my belly would get all warm and _I. Couldn't. Fucking. Hit. You._ "  
Goku gently massaged Vegeta's scalp with his fingertips, distracting himself from the hot tears that threatened to pass his eyes.

"I know I sound crazy, but I feel like there are so many things that didn't have to go the way they did, all the stupid shit we've done has made me fall in love with you,"  
Vegeta said nothing, breathing steadily, but Goku felt his energy flow up and down.

"Even here, you know? Like why do we stay in the same room together? Beerus is a _God of motherfucking Destruction_. I'm pretty sure he has more than one guest bedroom. Even if he didn't, Whis could just _make_ one."

"Kakarot, you're a blathering idiot."

Goku nodded, "I know," he pulled his fingers from Vegeta's head and turned to unplug the bath. He fetched the towel he set aside and tossed it over to his partner, turning away to give him some privacy.

Vegeta walked past him, pecking him on the cheek before heading to his side of the room to dress.

Goku stood in his place, not stunned but not neutral. He smiled small to himself before going to clean the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, Goku saw a short Vegeta grazing his toes against the floor, his legs hanging from the high bed. He chuckled to himself, going over to his own bed to change his wet shirt.

"Ah, crap."

Vegeta lifted his head, "What?"

"All my shirts are dirty... I really need to do laundry," He shook his head, looking over to Vegeta and sighing.

"Oh, uh.." Vegeta looked from side to side nervously.

"What?"

Vegeta turned and pulled a few dark blue shirts from behind his mattress, "I may have borrowed a couple, uh," He pulled out more, "A few shirts. I think they're all clean, here," He tossed one across the room into Goku's arms. Goku smiled in return, shaking his head while throwing the shirt on. "You're silly, Vegeta," Goku patted some of the air out of his pants to distract himself. Vegeta watched.

"Thanks, Kakarot," He stared, unable to look away from the sinewy body across the room.

"You alright? You've only barely gotten dressed. Need help?"

Vegeta didn't respond.

Goku smiled to himself and shook his head on his way over to Vegeta's side of the bedroom. He rifled through a random drawer, pulling out a hoodie obviously far too large for Vegeta's slight frame.

"C'mon, arms up, let's go," Goku lead Vegeta's head into the proper hole of the hoodie, kissing his forehead as it appeared.

Vegeta's face came from the hoodie smiling. He put his arms through the sleeves with a bit of help.

Vegeta stood, the hoodie falling beneath his knees. He sat back down, annoyed.

"It's nothing wrong with my body. I'm still hot even if I'm not tall," He crossed his arms, hiking the garment up so he wasn't sitting on it.

"You're right, there's nothing wrong with you. You're great," Goku leaned over and lifted Vegeta's legs up on the bed, pulling the hoodie back down and stretched it over his feet so he was fully encompassed in it. Goku pulled the hood up to cover Vegeta's eyes, and kissed him gently on the lips.

Goku let go, and walked back toward his own bed. Vegeta sat back down, lifting the hoodie again. "I'm serious. If something doesn't fit me right, it's the clothes fault, not mine."

"You are absolutely right, Vegeta. No truer words have been said."

Vegeta laid down in a huff, "Damn right."

Goku looked around, almost looking bored, "What do you want to do? Are you feeling at least a little better? I wanna do something. No offense, but taking care of you isn't the most enthralling activity."

"Sure, we can do whatever. You may have to carry me, though." Vegeta stuck his arms out to emphasize.

"No problem, 'Geeta. I was thinking we could go to the top of the tree and see what we can see." Goku grabbed Vegeta's hand and pulled him up gently, snaking an arm around his small waist to support the nearly dead weight.

Once out the door, the duo strolled down the staircase, through a few hallways, and out the foyer to where they usually start their daily training. Bracing himself, Goku hooked his other arm under Vegeta's knees and hoisted him up to waist level, kissing his cheek. He flew slowly up to the top, looking up. He was acutely aware of Vegeta staring up at him, and he smiled wide and shamelessly.

Once at the top, the two scanned for a stable looking branch to perch on. Much time had passed between waking up and coming to the top of the tree, yet it only felt like a few hours. The independent sun was setting to what usually would've been the East, but neither Saiyan was sure anymore.

"Kaka, we should ask Whis how many hours a Beerus Planet day is. This shit is ridiculous."

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea. We can ask tomorrow. For now, let's just watch what happens at night. I've never seen it."

"It's not all that glorious. Just like the nights back home."

"'Home', as in, Earth home, or Vegeta home?"

Vegeta shrugged, gazing at the sky. "Are you asking what home the nights are like, or which home I consider my home?"

Goku shrugged back, "I guess the home you feel at home."

Vegeta struggled to look away from the darkening purple sky and into Goku's eyes, "That's a pretty loaded question Kakarot. I guess originally my home was Vegeta, obviously, but I only lived there until I was five. And then the whole... Yeah. And I always hated living on the Frieza ship, I guess that's a given, but Earth felt different from the moment I stepped foot on its shit colored dirt."

"How so?" Goku cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not sure. I've been trying to figure it out for a long time, and the only answer I've ever been able to come up with was you. You had some sort of energy about you that made everything down to my toes tingle with excitement. You were a challenge to overcome, you always have been. And even now, this planet feels like home. But only in the last few months, since you've been here. So I guess the question _where_ I feel home is irrelevant, I think the more important question is _who_ makes me feel home wherever I am. I honestly think it's you. You're home."

Goku looked away with some smile in his eyes. "That means a lot, Vegeta. I'm actually really happy I can make you feel that way. You know, I kinda feel the same. Not exactly, of course, but I understand."

They nod at one another, smiling. Slowly leaning in, they shared their first real, passionate kiss. Sly tongues slipping between teeth, fingers curling into jet black hair. Time slowed almost to a complete stop. Finally pulling apart, their breathing clouded to frosty steam in between them against the blackness of night. Nothing could slow the beating of Vegeta's heart. Hypersensitive, Vegeta felt the gentle brush of fingertips against his knee and the caress of breeze as it flowed through his newly dried locks.

"I do genuinely love you, Kakarot."

Goku smiled in return, closing his eyes and leaning his head against his elders. "I love you, too, 'Geeta. More than I thought I did. The two looked out to the sky, the blackness spotted with bursts of red and orange.

"Like night on Vegeta?"

"Like night on Vegeta."

* * *

Back in the bedroom, the two had pushed their beds together to make a huge mattress in the middle of the room. They curled up next to each other in the sweaty warmth the blankets gave them, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Whis strolled into their room, slightly irritated at Goku's absence.

"Son Goku?"

Whis looked upon the joint bed in the middle of the room and smiled, gliding over to check Goku's temperature. He flattened the smooth of his hand over the man's forehead, sucking his teeth in discontent. His brow furrowed until his gaze shifted to Vegeta's resting face. The two together looked blissful and content.

Whis decided to leave them be.


End file.
